


Like a Prayer

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Teens in love, Tohru is not as innocent as she seems, blowjob, if you get it you get it, yes the title is a madonna song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: Ever since he and Tohru had started dating, she had been surprisingly forward with him while the others were out. He was coming to know a different side to the girl he loved—one that he was not at all opposed to.Because, despite her outward persona of innocence, Tohru apparently had something of a wicked streak when they were alone.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, we got a trailer. I am looking forward to the PAIN, baby!

Kyo loved it when the other two idiots they lived with fucked off. Ever since he and Tohru had started dating, she had been surprisingly forward with him while the others were out. He was coming to know a different side to the girl he loved—one that he was not _at all_ opposed to.

Because, despite her outward persona of innocence, Tohru apparently had something of a wicked streak when they were alone.

The first time she slipped her hand into his pants, he’d nearly choked on her tongue in his mouth. When she’d pulled back, he could only stare wide-eyed and red-cheeked as she asked if what she was doing was okay, as innocently as if she were asking for help with a math problem. All he’d done was nod, and she’d reduced him to a writhing, panting mess within minutes. Afterward, she’d seemed proud of herself, and he’d jerked off to the pleased smile she’d worn as she worked him for _days_.

So, it wasn’t a total surprise when, one day while Yuki and Shigure were out, she sat back from her perch on his lap in the middle of making out, fingers toying idly with his zipper, and asked “Kyo-kun, do you mind if I try something different?”

“Like what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. The last time she’d said something like that, he’d ended up with a hickey in a _very_ visible spot. Uotani and Hanajima had teased him relentlessly for days.

She was looking down at where her fingers were playing with his zipper. “I was talking to Isuzu-san the other day” oh, _that_ was never good, “and she was talking about… blowjobs.”

“And you wanna…” It wasn’t something that Kyo would ever ask her for, not in a million years. Even when he watched porn, he didn’t really get the appeal for the girl. Like yeah, he got the appeal for the _guy_ , but it didn’t seem to do anything for the girl.

She got a look in her eye that could only be described as ‘determined’. “I’d like to try it. Isuzu-san said that Hatsuharu-san really liked them, so—”

“Can we _not_ talk about their sex life?”

“—I thought you might, too.” She finished.

“I mean…” he ran a hand through his hair, cheeks pink. The offer was tempting. He’d long wondered what it might be like—often fantasized about it even before the curse broke. But that had been back when it had seemed unattainable, too far out of his reach to ever be within the realm of the possible. “You don’t _have_ to.” He eventually settled on.

“I know that.” She beamed up at him. “But I want to make you feel good.”

“You do that anyway, with your hand.” He pointed out.

“But it could be _better_.” She insisted. “I’d really like to do that for you.”

He couldn’t say no to that face, even if the idea of her being so close to his dick like that made him squirm with nerves. So, he nodded, biting at his lip as he tried to relax.

She slipped down onto the ground, pushing his knees apart to make room as she smiled up at him. He braced his weight on his hands behind him, lifting his hips when she got the zipper undone to slide his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He watched her nervously as she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke.

She’d never been this close to his dick before. Sure, she’d touched it, but she’d never been eye to—a _hem_ —eye with it.

“Don’t be nervous, Kyo-kun.” She gave him a slow pump with her fist. He hissed between his teeth and fought the urge to move his hips with her hand. “Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to.” He reminded her, despite the heat and pressure already building in his groin.

“I know.” She was positively chipper. “But it was my idea, remember?” She paused, a thought occurring to her. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

Her big, brown eyes peered up at him with worry, anxious that she’d crossed some kind of line. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. “No, it’s fine. I… don’t mind, as long as _you_ want to.”

“Okay!” She beamed up at him, looking so impossibly innocent despite the fact that she was literally preparing to—

With no further warning, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth, eyes peeking up through her bangs to watch for his reaction. He let out a strangled curse as the heat and wetness overtook his senses, fists clenching in her sheets as he screwed his eyes shut and tossed his head back. He nearly lost his balance when she pulled back, forming a tight ring with her lips that felt _incredible_ when paired with the way her tongue was massaging the sensitive spot she usually paid attention to with her thumb.

His world condensed to the sensation of being in Tohru’s mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she took him in again, causing his hips to twitch involuntarily. One of her hands was still on his knee, keeping his trembling legs spread as the other fisted at the base of his cock to hold him in place. He let out a strangled half-cry as her tongue circled the head before sliding along the underside, causing his entire lower body to tense for a moment before she moved back again.

He sighed her name the next time she took him in. Looking down, she’d closed her eyes and was clearly concentrating very hard on what she was doing. Carefully, he shifted his weight to run a shaking hand through her hair, letting loose an unsteady breath. She hummed appreciatively around his dick; he choked as the vibration ripped through what felt like his entire body, jerking forward and causing her to squeak in alarm.

“Shit, sorry.” He panted, gritting his teeth. She didn’t take her mouth off of him, simply peering up at his face to make sure he was alright before closing them again and continuing.

The hand in her hair fisted as she circled the head again before pressing on the underside. A moan slipped from between his teeth as his head tipped back again, eyes closing once again to allow himself to bask in the sensation. His hips were twitching now; he had only just enough control to make sure he didn’t thrust forward and choke her—that would be _bad_ —but he was unable to stop the little movements as she worked him. She didn’t seem to mind, though her hand did move from his knee to his thigh as she shifted her position on the floor. Dimly, he wondered if her knees were hurting, but the way she sped up with the new angle drove all rational thought from his head.

“Tohru,” he hissed when he knew he was nearly at his limit. “Tohru, I’m gonna come.” She continued unabated. In his foggy mind, he thought that maybe she didn’t hear him. “Tohru, stop!”

She halted instantly, hand and mouth retreating. “What is it? Did I hurt you?” She asked with wide eyes, concern painted all over her pretty face. He dimly noted how pink and shiny her lips were before she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“No. Just, I was gonna come.” He felt the flush in his cheeks begin to deepen as embarrassment set in.

“I know.” She frowned up at him, looking so incredibly cute that he wanted to kiss her. But the way she was looking at him made him stop. “You said so.”

“Why didn’t you stop?”

“Oh, I…” she flushed, “I was going to keep going until you, uh, finished.” She averted her eyes, pink spreading becomingly across her cheeks. “B-but if you don’t want me to, I won’t!”

“It’s not that.” He cringed, mortified. “I just didn’t think… you wanted me to, uh, in your mouth.”

“I don’t mind!” She was looking back up at him, eyes sparking and earnest. He felt a warm wave of fondness crest through him as he gently ran his hand through her hair again.

“It might not… taste very good.” He warned. “Haru says Rin… complains.”

“Well, we won’t know until we try it!” She insisted. “I’d really like to, if that’s okay with you.”

He felt his cheeks flush dark again at the way she was so earnest. “Okay.” He agreed. “But if you don’t like it, we won’t do it again.”

“Deal!” She agreed instantly, reaching for him again. He took a breath and nodded, and she took him back inside her mouth to finish what they’d started.

It built up swiftly again, this time. Knowing that she _wanted_ him to come in her mouth seemed to light a fire in him; she had him gasping, panting and moaning in no time flat as she swirled her tongue around him.

“I’m almost there.” He warned, because it felt like the right thing to do.

She hummed in acknowledgement, sending shivers through his body as he cried out. His entire body tensed as he came, mouth hanging open in a low groan, hand tangled in her hair as she held still. Then, when he was done, she pulled away.

He felt his body go lax for a moment, nearly toppling backward onto the bed. Panting, he opened his eyes at the sound of shuffling clothing to see her climbing to her feet, turning toward the door. He snatched at her hand and tugged her back, her eyes wide in confusion as he reached up to cup her jaw to kiss her.

She pulled back, making him freeze. “Tohru?” He asked nervously. Had he hurt her somehow?

“I—I still have the taste in my mouth!” She stammered in a hurry, hastening to reassure him.

“I don’t care.” He shook his head, and this time she allowed him to tug her into a kiss. Her hands slipped into his hair as he parted her lips with his own. However, he reeled back when his tongue entered her mouth, a bitter, salty, almost metallic taste assaulting his senses. “Ugh! That’s _gross_. How the hell did you not _gag_?” If the _aftertaste_ was that bad, he couldn’t imagine what it _actually_ tasted like.

She shuffled on her feet a little, cheeks pink. “I didn’t want to be rude.” She shrugged a little, a tiny smile on her face as she looked down at him.

He barked a laugh at the absurdity. “Don’t be stupid.” The side of his fist met the top of her head. “I told you; if you don’t like it, we won’t do it again.”

“It wasn’t that bad!” She tried to insist, but her eyes told a different story, sliding away from him as she tried to lie.

“ _Tohru_.”

“Alright, I didn’t like the taste.” She admitted, and cupped his cheeks. “But it made you feel really good, didn’t it? I think that’s worth it. I can always just use some mouthwash afterward.”

He couldn’t believe this girl. Mindful that she still had an unpleasant taste in her mouth, he kissed her nose and gave her a little push on the shoulders. “Go wash out your mouth so I can kiss you properly.”

She giggled and fled the room to obey. He flopped backward onto the bed, pulling up his pants and fishing out his phone from his pocket to search the internet to figure out how to repay the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cliche at this point to have Haru and Rin be the people they go to for sex advice at this point but who else are they gonna ask? Shigure? I don't think so.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment telling me your thoughts. I really enjoy reading them!


End file.
